Duncan!
Duncan! is a spin off series of Total Drama Island, and takes place after Total Drama All Stars. Plot Ten years after Total Drama ended, Duncan decides to forget all about the crazy things of the reality show. He moves out to Toronto and decides to restart life from scratch. He moves into a house and discovers a man named Raymond lives next door to him. They decide to become best friends along with Raymond's friends Mack and Jeff. Characters *Duncan-He is restarting his life from scratch in Toronto along with Raymond, Mack, and Jeff. *Raymond-He is the rich friendly blonde and he lives next door to Duncan. * Mack-An arrogant impulsive person, the delinquent who follows in Duncan's steps. * Jeff-The normal person who acts like Noah and Cody combined. * Trevor-A minor character that is the main antagonist. Seasons Seasons 1 and 2 both had 15 episodes. However Season 3 has 9 episodes and a one and a half hour finale. Season 1-July 16, 2014 To January 24, 2015 Season 2-February 28, 2015 To August 5, 2015 Season 3-September 18, 2015 To February 1, 2016 Season 1 1.Pilot-July 16, 2014 2.Cat Berry-July 30, 2014-A teen celebrity named Cat Berry (an obvious parody of Katy Perry) comes to Toronto. Duncan and his new friends thinks Cat is hiding something and go undercover at her next concert to find out what it is. (Katie's Camp Tv Design is used as Cat Berry) 3.Return of the Step Sister-August 15, 2014-Linda, Raymond's obnoxious step sister, comes for the weekend. 4.Crack, Crack On the wall-September 5, 2014-The four try to fix a small crack in Duncan's wall, since Raymond's own carpenter is sick. 5.Prices Through The Roof-September 24, 2014-Mack is revealed to be the only one without a WiPhone, so they go to the Orange Store to buy a WiPhone. However, they are manipulated into buying extra products for insane prices. Can they get their money back? (The Orange Store is a parody of the Apple Store and the WiPhone is a parody of the iPhone) 6.New Dog-October 10, 2014-Raymond's new dog causes havoc for the others. 7.Slender Man Terror-October 31, 2014-The four tell scary stories on Halloween, and Duncan tells one about Slender Man. Unfortunately, no one believes in Slender Man so Duncan plays a trick on them to show them he's real. 8.Double Dare-November 7, 2014-A friendly game of Double Dare ends up turning into a vicious competition between the four. 9.Back to School-November 10, 2014-Duncan is revealed to have dropped out of college so he needs to go back to college. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14.68% or Else-January 9, 2015-Duncan has been failing in his classes at Kris University, and needs to get a 68 or higher on his next exam. Or else he will get expelled from Kris University! Can Duncan study hard enough to pass? 15.Basket Balls-January 24, 2015-Duncan joins the college's basketball team. He proves to be a great basketball player and even helps the team win the championships. However, he doesn't want to leave his friends, so he turns down the offer to go on a tour around Canada. (This is the season finale) Season 2 1.Academic Cramps-February 28, 2015-Kris University discovers that they are one of the worst colleges in Toronto. Upset, they begin increasing the work for the students and force them to work hard. Duncan gets upset and forns a team of rebelling students to get everything back to normal. Season 3 Cancellation There were rumors spread that Duncan! Was cancelled, but the studios denied it. However, on December 30, 2015, the studios declared that Duncan! Was, indeed, cancelled, and that a proper finale episode would be released by late January/February. The cancellation was for problems on set.